In Your World
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: When a very insistent Salunkhe sent Tarika for a conference in London after her bitter breakup, she found herself in a world she - being a science factual person - never imagined even existed. And exploration of this new world with a person in whom she found solace was a step towards an unknown destination.
1. Prologue

**A/N :** Hey everyone. I'm back. This is very VERY different from the other stories I've written and it's my first crossover attempt. Hope you give it as much love you've given to my others. Let me know how you liked it. Do PM me or review to give your opinion and suggestions. Thanks and loads of love. xx

Overlook the small grammatical mistakes please. :3

 **Warning :** For the Abhirika shippers actually. This is NOT an Abhirika story. In fact, Abhijeet doesn't even appear in this one. So if you mind NOT seeing Abhirika together, you can skip it.

* * *

 **|::| In Your World |::|**

Summer came, went and now it was winter, but she still couldn't digest whatever had happened between her and Raman. It pained her the most that the reasons for their breakup had been her being an ambitious forensic expert, who worked overtime and couldn't be a 'dutiful' girlfriend to her said 'boyfriend' for six years and attend his promotion-celebrating-party. He was being a hypocrite. He couldn't make it to numerous of their special occasions - like their sixth anniversary last year and her birthday, just nine weeks prior their breakup - and she didn't complain once. In fact, she wa always supportive to him. She knew how much he loved his job. Probably more than he loved her, but she never made an issue out of it. She followed all the rules to make a relationship successful but at the end of the day, it was all in vain.

Tarika let out a long-suffering-sigh, put on the stove and began making dinner for herself when her phone rang with a loud and metallic ringtone. She jumped a bit at the suddenness of the sound. She wiped her hands in the towel hanging from the stand beside the sink and made her way to the living room where here phone was charging.

"Hello... Jaya!...Oh it's been long. How are you? How did you get my number?" Tarika said in a breath.

Her friend from the other side had said something that made her beam. "Yes, of course I'll come. See you on Sunday then."

She put the phone down, put it back on the side table and went to the kitchen to finish cooking. Her ex-coworker slash college mate Jaya had just invited her to her house warming party next week. It had been exactly one year and three months since her breakup with Raman. She had abandoned all sort of public gatherings since, to mourn over her unsuccessful relationship.

She hadn't met Jaya in about three years. She last met her friend on the day Jaya left her job as an associate in the Mumbai forensic laboratory to settle down in life. And by 'settle-down' one means - obviously - getting married and having kids.

Tarika tried with every ounce of manipulative tactics she had in her bones to change Jaya's decision to abandon her job and career to get married, but all in vain. Nevertheless, she was happy and content -as Tarika could gather from the happiness in her voice- and only that matters.

After dinner she curled up in her favorite couch in the living room with a book, wrapped in a comforter. Reading was all she did after work. It gave her a sense of serenity. She felt relaxed and forgot all the depressing events and persons of her life during her reading hours.

After a couple of hours, when she looked up from the black letters printed on white and saw the time on the grandfather clock situated at the corner of the room, she gasped. It was one in the morning. She had been reading for hours.

Shit! She'll have to cut off her sleeping hours again tomorrow. She made a noise in between snort and groan and let her head fall back on the edge of the couch she was curling into and immediately sleep overtook all her senses.

* * *

"Tarika, you need to attend this conference and your flight will take off tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the morning," Salunkhe told her without taking his eyes off the cauldron where colorful chemicals were boiling.

"What! No. Wait a second! I.. tomorrow? Salunkhe sir! What do you mean tomorrow? You can't do that. I don't wanna go," she whined.

"Oh yes young lady. I very well can. I've explained this to you before and it's important for your career that you attend such events. Am I understood?" He look up at her and added, "Now go home and start packing for the trip. And if you want, I can issue you a few extra days for you to relax after the conference is over. Trust me you need this." There was a fatherly concern in her senior's eyes that caught her off guard and letting a sigh escape from her mouth she nodded.

So here she was, sitting on the window seat, waiting for the plain to take off. Dr Salunkhe was indeed successful in sending her off to London. "Well, it can't be that bad," she told herself.

* * *

The day the conference ended she went back to the hotel and had a long hot shower to wash away the exhaustion. After getting out of the shower she got herself dressed in jeans and a plain jumper and kept her messy curls loose. She realized she was starving, so against her unwillingness to go outside she collected her purse and stepped out of the door. What she didn't realize was that she was stepping towards a new life. A very unusual and unique life.

* * *

She went to a small cafe near her hotel and ordered herself some french fries, a hamburger and a glass of orange juice. After having her late brunch, when she paid the bill and walked out of the cafe she bumped into a blond-haired-man.

He had a a file in his hand that fell on the ground with a thump and he immediately bent down on his knees to collect the scattered papers. She too helped collecting the last few pages while muttering an apology.

After gathering his stuffs, he looked up and Tarika saw his face for the first time. The first thing she noticed about the man were his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. His eyes weren't exactly grey. It was a sort of blueish grey which was unusual. She couldn't recognize the color.

'What's the shade, what's the shade?' she thought. And abruptly she muttered, "Stormy-grey."

"Excuse me?" The man frowned slightly and his silk-like-voice brought her back to her senses.

"Oh! Nothing nothing. I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else," she said as they both were back on their feet.

"It's alright. I was in a bit hurry too," he smiled.

"Alright then.. Good luck with whatever have had you in a hurry."

"Thanks," he held his smile and added, "Nice to meet you Miss-" he looked at her left hand.

"Tarika," she told him.

"Miss Tarika." He held out his hand, "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Tarika held out her own hand and shook it with him. She felt a strange jolt when she held his hand and a few moments later they both let go and head on the opposite directions. After walking a few feet, Tarika stopped and turned back to see this man she had a collusion with but he was already gone. A frown ceased on her forehead and she walked back to her hotel room with the image of a stranger's eyes in her head, wondering if she'd ever meet him again.

* * *

Draco stood at the dead end of the long corridor, in front of the portrait of his belated wife. Her ever so elegant posture and her tamed-down-bushy-curls and those tiny few freckles on her nose still managed to knock him off. He moved closer to the portrait and touched her face on the frame with absolute adoration.

"Hello love!" he whispered gently.

"How was your day honey?" the woman in the portrait asked smiling.

"Usual. It gets a bit boring without having you around to keep me entertained, you know?" he ended with a small smirk tugging in the corner of his mouth.

"Still so cocky I see," she laughed softly.

"The same as you left," he said with a mild sadness edging his voice.

"Draco, if it was in my hand I'd never have left you. Not you, not Scorp, not anyone. But it's destiny. We can't change it, can we?" she waited for his answer.

"I guess no."

"It's been six years Draco. Six years is not a small amount of time. You're practically torturing yourself. You have to move on. Not only for yourself but for Scorpius as well."

"Stop Hermione! You know I can't. You know I love you and I'm not willing to replace you with someone else. Someone who isn't you. So just stop asking for me to move on," his voice rose and his stormy-grey eyes glittered with tears.

"Draco please. I'm not there anymore. Scorp needs a mother. He's just a boy honey and you need someone too. Someone who'd love you and whom you'd love back and-"

"I'll never love anyone but you Hermione and you know that. As far as Scorpius is concerned, he's doing just fine. I can take care of him. He's my.. _our_ son for Merlin's sake. And if you're worried about him not getting motherly affection then for the umpteenth time let me remind you that my mother's here with him."

His outburst made his wife in the portrait become silent, only for a few seconds though. Because everyone knows that Hermione Malfoy can never sit back quietly when something unfair was happening and here, both Draco and Scorpius were being wronged. How she wished she was there with her husband and son.

"Look-" she began but was interrupted by him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you," he sighed.

"It's alright Draco," she said softly.

"Let this topic be, please love?" he pleaded.

She stared at him for a few moments and nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Draco opened the closed door and ducked his head in the nursery. Sitting on the window seat Scorpius was intently reading a book that was too advanced for his age.

"So much like you Hermione," he murmured himself and let his feet lead him to his son. Scorpius had inherited the trademark Malfoy-blond-hair and Draco's stormy-grey eyes. But he had Hermione's nose, her curls and her compassion. And from both his parents Scorpius got his brain. He's so intelligent, it makes Draco's heart swell with pride. Ruffling the boy's smooth blond curls he set beside him.

"What's that you're reading Scorp?" he asked.

"Daddy! When did you come? I din't even hear you," he said.

"Just now, and you didn't hear me coming in because boy, you were so engrossed in your reading." he smiled. "What's this book about anyway?" he asked again.

" _Hogwarts, A History_ , daddy! It's my favorite. It has your and mum's names in it. And uncle Harry's and great uncle Severus' too," he replied excitedly. The corner of Draco's lips twitched upwards seeing his son's excitement.

"I've brought you something-" he paused for an effect, "-from muggle London."

"Muggle! Waddidya bring daddy? What is it? You brought presents?" he squealed and accidentally dropping the large book from his lap on the carpet with a loud thump. "Oops!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Hold it, hold it there young man. It's a surprise. Get ready for dinner and come downstairs. I'll let you have it _after_ dinner."

Draco stood up and summoned a house-elf, "Tizzy!"

With a loud pop the elf appeared. It had a pink apron tied around its waist. Bowing down - head nearly touching the floor - it said, "Master asked for Tizzy?"

"Yeah Tizzy. Would you please help Scorp getting ready for dinner? I'm in a bit hurry."

"Of course master. Tizzy loves to be around little master Scorpius."

"Thanks," Draco said and looked at his son again. "Get ready Scorp. I'll be waiting."

"I'll be right down daddy. You wait fomme please," Scorp said while getting down from the window seat and ran out of the room. After that Draco left for his study downstairs.


	2. Chapter 1

**|::| In Your World |::|**

Draco started working as an auror after Hermione's death and lived in a decent flat in muggle-London. Scorp lived with Narcissa at the manor. Draco visited them every weekend and whenever his could squeeze out some time on weekdays. He introduced Scorp with the muggle world knowing that Hermione would've wanted their child to know the world she was from. His work limited his time with his son but he managed and he had planned that when Scorp was a little more older, he's going to bring Scorp to live with him as well.

Before Hermione's death, he and Hermione both worked for the Magical Law Enforcement as lawyers. That's where they fell in love. But since her death in childbirth, he felt suffocated working there. Her memories were everywhere. For the first year he locked himself in manor while his mother took care of Scorpius. Draco accused himself responsible for his wife's death. He got her pregnant after all. The healer told them she wasn't fit to give birth to another life a that point. But Hermione insisted. She was so desperate to have this baby that she got herself depressed but he shouldn't have given in. He should've been stronger and damn he failed. He failed as a husband.

Then one day he remembered that, after the death of a Malfoy, a portrait of the person who died, magically appeared on the wall of the long corridor towards his father's study. He practically sprinted there in the corridor and at the dead he found it. The portrait. His Hermione's portrait. He couldn't touch her but at least could talk to her. He made his way in front of the portrait and with immense love and adoration touched her face and slowly slid his fingers down her chin and removed his hand.

"Gods Hermione," he broke into tears and his legs trembled. He covered his face with his hands and heartbreakingly sobbed till his eyes felt sore.

"How could you leave me like this? How do you think am supposed to take care of Scorpius? Hermione, our son needs you, I need you. Hell! Even Potter, Weasley, mother.. we all need you." He stood there in silent for a few minutes with his eyes downcast on the expensive carpet beneath his feet. That was when she spoke.

"Destiny Draco. We can't change it. We don't have that power in our hands."

His eyes shot upwards as her soft voice echoed in his ears. "You can take care of him. Our son that is, with a little bit help from Narcissa. You're going to raise him exactly the way we thought we'd do together."

"I failed Hermione. As a husband. I couldn't protect you and I'm sorry. And I'm going to fail as a father as well. I told you remember? I don't wanna be like Lucius."

"Oh Draco!" she exclaimed, "Don't say that. You didn't fail, love. It wasn't in your hands. And no matter what, you are not Lucius. You have a heart full of love and Scorp will do just fine. He's going to have the best dad ever. But you must get a hold of yourself first, for him, for your mother. They need you now."

"H-how? I never had imagined that I'd have to live a life with you not in it. It's harder than you can ever imagine," he said. His voice hoarse.

"And you're stronger than you care to admit Draco. I trust you. I'm here with you, always. Alright?" She smiled at him weekly. "Now go and get yourself cleaned up. You look like shit. Gods! You look like you haven't taken shower or eaten anything for days?"she frowned.

"I love you, more than anyone ever cared to love someone else."

"I love you too." Her eyes twinkled as she saw him walk away.

.

 **Present time**

Tarika sat on the same window seat she had occupied the previous day. Through the glass window she could see people walking in a haste towards their destinations. As she took a sip from her coffee she saw that blond man again. He came in the cafe and sat on the opposite table. He placed his order and looked around the cafe casually when he saw Tarika. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. After she finished her coffee and scorns she went to Draco's table. He was reading the newspaper and when she stood across his table he looked up and saw the curly-haired-girl smiling at him.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Hey," he said politely. "How are you doing Miss Tarika? Have a seat."

"Thanks! You can call me Tarika," she said, sitting on the opposite chair.

"Sure. So? You come here regularly?"

"No no. I'm actually not from here. I'm from India. I was here for a conference, and well, after the conference ended I sort of.. squeezed out a vacation for myself. Its really beautiful city and I am looking forward to visit a few places on the outskirts of town," she supplied. After she finished she looked up and found Draco with a musing expression and she blushed.

"Sorry! I talk a lot," she muttered.

At this he laughed. "You just reminded me of my wife. She talked a lot too and when she realized that she had been blabbering she used to say the same line you just said,"

Wife! The word made Tarika's forehead cease. "Used to?" She asked, tad confused.

"She..she's dead." He grimaced. This was the first time he had to tell anyone about her death. Everyone in wizarding world knew about her departure. She was the war heroine, Harry Potter's best mate, Gryffindor Princess and most importantly Draco Malfoy's wife, after all. He sighed.

"I'm..sorry. I didn -" she was interrupted by him, "It's alright."

"How did..I mean if you don't-" she paused and looked at him expectantly.

"I never usually..talk about it," he said and a frown ceased his forehead.

"I'm sorry again." Tarika tried to give him a hesitant smile. "Okay then. See you around. I best be going." She stood up and he followed her action. "I'm done as well. I'll be going too."

He paid the bill and came out to find a hesitate looking Tarika standing. He walked to her and said, "You needed something?"

"Uh-" she stuttered, "Care to join me for a walk? Which way are you heading?"

"Towards Pirate Castle. You?" Draco asked, plastering a forced smile on his face.

"Same way", she smiled and added, "Why Pirate Castle?"

"My son. He's visiting there with my mother. Just going to pick 'em up," he gave a genuine smile this time.

"Son!" His words had taken Tarika in surprise. "You have a son?"

"Well..uh. yes. I have a son." He mused at her expression. "You look surprised? Well even though I know for a fact that I look awfully good to be considered as a dad but still," he chuckled.

"So how old is he?"

"Six. Well not yet but he'll be next week."

"What's his name by the way?"

"Scorpius," he said.

"That's an unusual name," she frowned thoughtfully.

"It indeed is. It's our family tradition to name the children after constellations."

"Oh.. I see. I'd really like to meet him," she smiled. "Sure!" was only what he said and they walked beside each other in silence.

.

When they reached Pirate Castle, Draco stopped on his tracks and bade Tarika goodbye and walked through the entrance. Just when he was about to enter he heard a female voice calling his name. He stopped and turned back to see who it was and well as suspected, it was Tarika.

"I'm sorry Draco for bothering so much but I actually don't know anyone here and you're the only one I know and-" Draco interrupted her. "Tarika, you're rambling." He gave a smile. A genuine one and added, "And you're not bothering at all. It's quite alright. Really."

"So is it okay if I ask you to join me for dinner this evening?" She asked.

"Today's not possible. Sorry." He saw her face flustered and said,"Tomorrow perhaps?"

She smiled. "Sure." A few moments later she spoke,"Can I have your contact number then?" She hesitated.

"Sure." He repeated her earlier response. And within a minute both of them headed in two different direction.

.

The next evening in the decided restaurant, Draco was waiting for her. He was in his usual crisp-black-formals and was wearing a slight frown.

This girl Tarika had a slight resemblance to someone very dear to him. Those curly hair and those muggle cloths she wore. Also the way her curiosity had the best of her, even if it wasn't any of her business, she had to poke her nose. The way she talked to much and blushed when she realised her blabbering. He felt an unreasonable pull towards her.

He had an awful lot of time in his hand as he ran the family business now. He'd merged the business with a muggle-born businessman and it was now associated with muggles nonetheless. He just had cracked a very beneficial deal with another muggle contraption agency. This expanded his name and business in both worlds immensely. It was not like he didn't work with purebloods and half bloods, but he had his ethics and morals and if his business associates disagreed with them then he severed all sorts of ties with them. He had grown into a very strong man. Not just physically but emotionally as well. Hermione made him the person he was.

Draco had a few days off after having dealt with so much work-load. Thus, he agreed for this dinner with her. 'Poor girl didn't even know anyone' - he thought.

Five more minutes passed when the door of the restaurant opened and she emerged. He was dumbfounded for a minute. She looked..different. Different from the girl he'd met earlier, twice.

Tarika wore a plain ivory off-the-shoulders-and-knee-length dress which was hugging her curves just in the perfect places. She wore a pair of pearl earrings and draped her curls on her right shoulder. And a minimal makeup finished off the look.

She looked around and marked Draco's blond-head and headed towards him. She took a seat in the opposite chair and apologized for being late.

"It's okay. You're just twelve minutes late." He said politely and she rolled her eyes. By then the waiter approached and asked for their order.

After placing the order they looked at each other and smiled.

"So?" Tarika smiled as she spoke.

"So?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You know? Small talks. How was your day and all," she explained with a huff and he chuckled.

"'Kay! So, yeah, my day went plesant. I had quite some works done and now have the week off. What about you? How was your day?"

The waiter arrived with a bottle of champagne and poured it in their glasses and left after offering them a polite smile. After he left Tarika began.

"I went sight seeing," she added with a childish glee,"- all by myself."

"Such a brave child you are!" Draco teased, not with malice.

Wait. What? Teased!

'Why on earth am I teasing her? Maliciously or not. I barely know her.'

"You there?" She waved her hand in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I..zoned off," he shook his head.

"That I realized. How's Scorpius?" Tarika smiled and took a sip from her glass.

"Scorp! Uh.. yeah, he's quite alright. Thank you," he replied awkwardly. Even he didn't know the reason of his sudden awkwardness.

"Do you have any picture of him?" Tarika wanted to know as she cupped her chin in her palm.

Of course he had a picture of Scorpius with him. And of Hermione's as well. But he couldn't very well show her any magical properties now, could he?

"Not really," he said, uncomfortably.

In the mean time the waiter arrived with the food and Draco sighed in relief.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tarika might be a bit out of character but that's sort of required for this story. Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you liked it.

Love

xx


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Sorry for this super late update but i got wired up in real life issues. Hope you like this chapter. Very much. Because, I've rewrote this chapter twice.

Overlook grammatical errors please.

Send me love through your reviews.

xx

Narcissa was sitting on her chair in the living room, reading a book. Though she had her own space in her wing, the living room was her favorite place to be while having some me-time.

She was reading the book 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen. The warmth of the fireplace on her as she sipped a glass of wine and read the book.

He was a muggle author, yes. But blood purity was no longer of any importance to her. Her only son had married a muggle-born and the heir of Malfoy was a half blood, after all.

It was her favourite book among the thousands in the Malfoy family library. Hermione had gifted this book to her on the first Christmas they celebrated together. She and Hermione got along really well to Draco's utmost surprise. Narcissa had accepted Hermione as the daughter she never had.

She missed her so much.

Hermione had changed her son and herself so much. She helped them bring out the goods in them that were buried by the pureblood prejudices. She brought life to the manor with her positivity and love. Her daughter-in-law certainly was one of a kind.

The Manor was dark, except for the moonlight that streamed through the large windows of the manor on the gray stone floor and a few candles floating at each corner.

Draco decided to stay the night at the manor after his dinner with Tarika. He was perplexed with this new found attraction towards this muggle girl whom he had just met. Since Hermione's death, whenever he was in any sort of dilemma or was stressed, he came to the Manor. He felt as if his _Granger_ was with him. It gave his mind and heart a strange sense of peace, which he really needed at the moment.

As he came in and stepped towards the staircase, the house elf informed Narcissa of his arrival. She was surprised to hear about her son's sudden arrival. He usually informed before coming.

"Draco!" He heard his mother's voice when he was on the nineteenth step. He paused and turned around to see her approaching from the living room. "Mother," he smiled and came down to gave her kiss on both cheeks and she hugged him.

"You didn't inform you're coming son. Is everything alright?" She was concerned. "Yes mother. Everything's fine." He gave a forced smile.

"You know I know when you lie Draco, yet you try. What is it?" "I was just missing Hermione," he said quitely.

Narsissa's heart sored hearing her son. Of course, he missed her. She couldn't even imagine what he might go through everyday without the love of his life. Without the woman who completed him, who gave him his child. Or perhaps she could. After all, even she was living without her husband. The man died two years after the war in Azkaban.

She sighed and looked at her son. Her little Draco had grown up. He was not a boy anymore. He was a man of his own and her heart swelled with pride looking at him. Narsissa took his hand and led him in the living room. He sat on a chair and she sat in the one opposite him.

"Tell me now. What's bothering you?" She demanded softly.

"Noth-" he sighed looking at Narcissa,"There's this girl I met a few days back. She..she reminds me of Hermione mother."

"Is that so? Tell me about her." She inquired with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"The way she dresses, those muggle clothes and her hair mother. Her hair is as much unmanageable as Hermione's if not more. Those big brown eyes and mother," he looked up to eye his mother and added, "She too has this awful habit of poking her nose in businesses that aren't of her concern." He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"She seems...interesting," Narcissa declared after a few minutes of silence. "It's alright to move on Draco. For how much longer you are willing to latch onto Hermione's memories?"

"She's a muggle, mother," he told her. She breathed to calm herself down and said, "Hermione was a muggleborn. So? Doesn't matter dear. I won't be able to look after Scorp for much longer Draco. He needs a mother." She whispered the last bit.

Draco let out a long suffering sigh as his mother walked and stood next to him, patted on his shoulder lightly and walked out of the room.

"You look shit Malfoy!"

"Thanks. Nice to see you too Weaselatte," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush! Besides, it's Potter. Has been for quite sometime," Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"Very matured Gin," Draco shook his head chuckling.

Draco and Ginny became friends soon after the war. He and Harry had to work together at times and they had become - dare he say the word about Potter but - somewhat friendly.

So on the day Harry first invited Draco on dinner at their place, Draco had found a true bestmate. He and Ginny had this weird fascination for gossiping - which Draco refused to acknowledge that as girly. He referred it as Slytherin - that helped them bond. She was the one Draco first told about his feelings for Hermione, we'll come to that later. And she was the one who helped him to woo her. Draco and Hermione's relationship grew them closer. The redhead and the blond were inseparable ever since.

"I heard from a white owl that you've been seeing some _muggle_ girl," the corner of her mouth was tugged into a, which could be considered as the perfect Malfoy-smirk.

He knew who had a white owl. His mother.

'Ugh! That infuriating woman. Can't even keep one thing to herself', he thought irritatedly.

"I'm not _seeing_ her as you put it. We just went out on a dinner?" he replied, annoyed, "Haven't talked to her since."

"You went out on a _date_ and didn't even try to contact her since then!" Ginny sounded scandalized.

"No?" Draco frowned in confusion. Well that was a surprising reaction.

"How long?" she asked. Her face scrunched in determination.

"What?" Draco asked baffled.

"How long has passed since the date?" His friend elaborated in a patronizing tone.

"Three days I guess and it was _not_ _a date_ ," he hissed. Ginny just waved her hand dismissively and completely ignored his hiss. Only she and his mother could ignore him so blatantly and Hermione of course.

"You need to contact her. Use that muggle contraption you use. Mobeil, is it?"

"Mobile. Yes," Draco corrected. "But I don't get it. Why are you so insisting on me meeting up with her again?"

"You need to move on in life Draco. Hermione would never want you to give up on life," she said seriously. "I love her, damn it!" He exclaimed and slammed his plam on the table.

"I'm not saying you don't but she's not here anymore. Stop this nonsensical argument that you put on all the time about how you feel like cheating on her. _YOU'RE NOT_!" Ginny said whispering harshly, trying not to bring attention towards their conversation.

"But it's the truth," he said and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Ginny reached for his hand on the table and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay. Just give it a try."

He just nodded stiffly.

So after Ginny's pestering he finally called Tarika and apologized for not calling her earlier. He said that he had got caught up at work and he'd like to meet again. She said 'yes' of course.

Tarika went to the embassy to expand the limit of her stay. She also asked Dr Salunkhe for an extended vacation as she had almost all the holidays pending.

With all the official works done she felt a lot relaxed than the day before. Draco's call had certainly improved her mood. So she decided to go dress shopping for her second 'date' with Draco next weekend.

This man certainly was charming and they had so much in common. In her previous relationship compatibility wasn't present as much as it should've been. But still she fought tooth and nail to make it work. May be it was never meant to be. But with Draco, things seemed different. They only went on one date and it felt as if they knew each other for years. The problem was that, she didn't belong here. Her home was in an entire different continent. Somewhere deep down she knew it'd affect their... whatever it is between them. But for the time being she refused to think and rationalize things and for the first time in a very long time let her feel less controlled over her life. She let the stars decide something for her.

"Scorp are you even listening to dad?" Draco asked exasperated to the bouncing boy.

Yes. Bouncing. Scorpius apparently had taken a liking in bouncing on his father's bed at his muggle apartment. He was staying over with his father for the next three days as Narcissa had to visit her sister Andromeda, who was currently staying in France. After the Potters took Teddy in, she figured that she could use a break from Britain after the brutality of the war. Losing her husband, only daughter and son-in-law wasn't a piece of cake. It was hard for her and after Lucius' sentence Narcissa decided to make amends with her sister.

"Yes daddy. But this is so fun!" The little boy exclaimed.

"I know son but with all that jumping you're making me nauseated," Draco said while grabbing his son by arm and pulling him down the bed. As the little boy tried to climb up the bed again, he wrapped his arm around his tiny waist and carried him to the bathroom to give him a bath before sleep and finish other nightly rituals.

When Draco went to tuck Scorp in bed the boy timidly asked if he could sleep with him. Draco's heart went sore at the request and about half an hour later both father and son were in Draco's bed, cuddling, small smiles gracing the features of their pale faces.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N -** It took more time than I thought it would but I got a massive writer's block and I have exams, starting from next month. Sorry for the late and short update.

Do review. The criticism/appreciation helps.

Much love.

xx

* * *

Tarika and Draco's second date was a success. Draco took her to the pub he frequently visited. Taking a girl to a pub for the second date wasn't Draco's style but Tarika wanted to do something casual.

After dinner Draco and Tarika were strolling around the city. They went to a bookshop on Charing Cross Road on Tarika's request. Though visiting a bookshop wasn't in Draco's plan (it reminded him of his trips to Flourish and Blotts with Hermione), both of them enjoyed immensely. Tarika was impressed seeing Draco's knowledge on literature. He had read almost all the books she had suggested.

After retreating from the shop they walked for a little more time. When they were about to bid goodbye Tarika looked across the road with a curious frown. Draco's back was facing towards the road so turned back to see what piqued her interest. His eyes went wide to see that Tarika was looking straight at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

But that was impossible, right? No muggle can see that shabby pub.

"Strange! I never read or heard about this pub here," Tarika said to herself.

Draco was still in shock and was staring at her with wide eyes.

"You can see it? The pub I mean," he finally managed to articulate his shock.

"Of course I can see it. It's there, isn't it?" Tarika replied incredulously.

"Yes, it is," Draco nodded as he gained his composure back. "I.. We should go. It's getting late."

Tarika looked a little disappointed at his sudden change of demeanour but she face a small smile and bade him goodbye.

Draco stood there till Tarika was still visible. After she disappeared in the sea of crowd, he looked over his shoulder at the pub once and then walked into a nearby dark alley and apparated away.

.

Draco found himself in the living room of Potter's residence in Godric's Hollow. It was quite late at night. He looked outside through the glass windows of the room. Faint light coming from the streetlights illuminated the neighbourhood and slightly inside the room. After a few minutes, he heard shuffling along the passage to the room and the next moment Ginny came in with wand in hand and Harry on toe. They were in their pyjamas. Clearly going to bed.

Both Harry and Ginny were surprised to see Draco at this hour of night was to say the least. They feared something serious must've happened. Otherwise, why would he come this late and apparate directly in their home without warning?

"Draco, is everything okay? Is Scrop okay? And Narcissa? Is -" Ginny's rambling was cut short by Draco's eye-roll, which he clearly picked up from Hermione.

"Need to talk to you witch. I'll tell you everything. That's what I've come for after all." He smirked at Harry, "Mind if I steal your wife for a while Potter? I promise to return her in one piece," he winked.

"Must you always be this crude Malfoy?" Harry huffed.

"Harry, go. I'll be back in a while," Ginny chuckled.

After Harry left Ginny and Draco sat on the couch facing each other.

"So? What's got your knickers in a twist that you couldn't wait till the morning?" She raised an eye brow.

"It's about Tarika," he said, "She can see the Leaky Cauldron. Though she didn't know what it was."

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, "But that's impossible. No muggle can see it..unless -" Ginny's voice trailed off as she looked at Draco. Realization drawn upon them.

"Either she's a witch or -"

"A squib," Ginny finished his sentence.

"That makes sense. But I don't think she knows. She's not from here and I know from working on a case for the ministry that Indian wizarding world isn't very well organised. Many of the wizards there doesn't even want to be a part of it," Draco frowned.

"So, now that your problem is solved I'm off to bed. My husband and I were in middle of something which you so rudely interrupted," she smirked.

"Really Gin!" He cried in exasperation, "Thanks for the mental images."

"Oh, you're welcome love", Ginny laughed and Draco scowled.

.

That night Draco went to sleep thinking about the curly-haired-brunette who brought a whole new level of mystery and excitement in his life.


End file.
